


Fingering While Standing

by Rhaps0dy



Series: The Masturbation Diaries (Female) [14]
Category: The Masturbation Diaries
Genre: Double Finger, Erotica, G-Spot, Girl - Freeform, Horny, Masturbation, Mentioned!Yaoi, Orgasm, Original Universe, Other, Penetration, Self-Lubrication, Sensations, Standing, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, getting wet, sexual arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaps0dy/pseuds/Rhaps0dy
Summary: Literally fingering while standing XD





	Fingering While Standing

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait!!

She was reading yaoi mangas, feeling herself getting sexually aroused, and she felt the sudden urge to masturbate, since she hasn't tried doing it while sitting in a chair. So she decided to watch "sensitive pornograph", a yaoi anime that does not censor out the erotic and sexually graphic details or moments, to get herself even more aroused to finger herself. She chose to watch instead of read manga, because she needed one hand to finger herself, and the other to balance herself on the chair. 

 

As she was already sexually aroused and lubricating before watching, she removed everything but her panties and sat on the chair, so that she could let her arousal build even more from the show. After some of the pretty graphic moments, she removed her panties, and sat with both legs on the chair, folded to the side(It's how girls sit on the floor when they wear skirts), not crossed legged. She gently touched her vagina's engorged inner lips, they were pretty hot, and tingly, she started slowly stroking over them, teasing them. As the show was still playing, she skipped to all the sexual scenes, as they were the only ones that maintained her arousal. 

 

She started applying pressure to her vagina opening with one finger, gently massaging the area, then she slid her finger into her entrance. It was slightly tight in the beginning, but with all the lubrication, thrusting in and out was quite easy to do without any pain. She continued thrusting in and out for a while, but realized that the position she was in wasn't really satisfying, so she shifted her body such that it was slouching on the chair, with her hand in between her legs, and her legs spread open.

 

She placed her palm over her vagina, feeling the heat. She then slid her pointer into her entrance once again, stimulating herself. She tried contracting her vagina muscles while her finger was in her, and that made her wetter. She could feel how engorged her vagina muscles were, and since she was really aroused and engorged, she tried fitting two fingers in her, and they went in pretty smoothly. It was tight and hot, and wet. She continued sliding in and out of her, feeling every sensation.

 

When it came to her favourite scene, the latter pair, where the guy fully naked with handcuffs straddled his partner, and how he slowly sat on his partner's huge member, the way his hole slowly stretched over the head but contracted back right after the biggest part of the member, and the following sex scene, which was incredibly erotic and romantic yet sexual, she stood up and placed one feet on the chair, and the other remained on the ground. This left her legs wide open, and made it easier for her fingers to reach deeper inside her. 

 

She stood with her fingers inside her, and resumed sliding them in and out of her, slowly increasing the speed as the scene gets more and more heated and exciting. As her thrusting became really fast, she could feel her inner muscles growing even bigger, making the space even tighter, and leaking more lubrication. She could feel how slippery and thick it is, and that made everything really hot. She wanted to slowly continue and reach her high at it's own time, but as she was in a rush for time, she increased the thrusting speed such that she was panting, until she finally felt her high, as well as how her body shook to the orgasm. 

 

She wanted to experience how ejaculation felt like, but wasn't lucky enough. She just felt really tired and spent after the contractions from the orgasm stopped, and slowly slid her fingers out. Both her pointer and middle finger were covered in her cum, and they had this unique scent to it. When she placed her feet that was on the chair back to the ground, she could feel her insides being really engorged, and when she closed her legs, the feeling was even stronger, and she could even feel something dripping out of her.

 

She washed her hands and slipped her panties back on, and proceeded to gently rub over her inner lips using her pointer and middle finger through her panties. She could feel the heat that still remained, and the engorged feeling of her vagina muscles, and the way her panties stuck to her vagina lips and showed it's silhouette always made it hot for her, and she was tempted to finger herself again. But she stopped, and dressed up, leaving her house feeling sexually satisfied, but also slightly exhausted and wet between the legs.

**Author's Note:**

> ;) Comments and kudos are welcome!!


End file.
